Different
by CryspiCream
Summary: Third year middle school student, Rio Nakamura, has always found one of her classmates to be different. And not I'm what she found to be a good way. For the first two years of middle school, she used to bully the boy. And she didn't see anything wrong with it until third year. And just like that, third year she promised to try to make a men's with little Nagisa Shiota. Can she?
1. chapter 1

**This is a NagiRio. I love this ship. Please enjoy... Also this is through Nakamura's point of view.** \--

Chapter 1: Bullies

He was always different. Never once did he fit in with the rest.

He had long blue hair and the figure of a girl. His eyes said that he was innocent, and his smile said he was joyful. I hated it.

I didn't understand why he always gave someone the same sweet smile. Even tho the people who had done him wrong. That's how it was for the two first years of middle school, but now, we're in Jr high.

I haven't talked to him ever since last year, not like I really ever had a friendly conversation with him. If you don't get it, I was a bully.

"Nakamura, you're zoned out again." Kayano waved her hand in front of me.

I pushed it aside and looked down at my lunch. "Yeah, whatever." I took a piece of karaage and shoved it in my mouth.

"It's been happening a lot nowadays." Karma sighed. "And it's bringing a really tense atmosphere to our friend group, Jesus!"

We all laughed at Karma's statement. But he was right, things are a little tense these days because of my atmosphere. It seems to be very gloomy.

"Hey, guys," I said with a smile. "Do you... Think he hates me?" I said pointing at a certain bluenette walking into the classroom.

"Most likely." Okuda pushed up her glasses.

We all turned our heads to her.

"Bu-but what do I know.. Hehe..."she spoke timidly.

It stayed quiet where we sat. But I didn't care. I was peacefully watching my former victim.

"Is the guilt settling in?" Karma came close to my ear.

"Shut up..." I brushed off his comment.

Again we were left in silence. All that could be heard, would be the small chit chats between girls and boys, nothing more.

"Hey, Nakamura, lunch is almost over and you've barely eaten anything. Could I have it?" Karma pestered me.

I pushed him away and growled. "Eat your own lunch."

He smirked. "But yours looks so good."

"Shut it." I began to eat my lunch fast.

All three of them laughed at me and continued to eat.

"Hey, Nakamura, Nagisa's right I over there. Go talk to him to see if he does hate you." Karma said on our walk home.

"Definitely!" Kayano said.

"Go go." Okuda said in a cute voice.

"Uh... It's best not to." I said catching a glance at the Blue haired boy, who was calmly talking to one of his friends.

"Come on, Nakamura, find out if Okuda was right." Karma pushed me forward.

"No. I am not going to do that." I pushed him. "He probably hates me."

"That is why, you have to go find out if he does. Because you don't know for sure." he smiled.

The next thing I knew Karma had pulled closer to Nagisa and pushed me into him

"Ahh!!!" I landed on top of the bluenette.

When I opened my eyes after the fall, I was lying on his chest.

"What the-" he pushed me off of him. " _Nakamura_... And to think I thought you'd stop." He stood up.

"Uh... Hey there, Shiota, it's been awhile." I said nervously.


	2. Chapter 2: Okay

\--Chapter 2: Okay--

"It sure has..." He handed me a hand.

I grabbed his hand and lifted me up.

"Th-thank you." I blushed a little.

Nagisa stared at me blankly for awhile. Like asking me why I had shoved into him.

"... Mmm..." I said awkwardly and turned around. My friends were gone.

'Assholes' I thought.

Nagisa turned around too, no one was here except us. That made me feel a little more awkward.

"Your friends left you. Sugino left too..." he said cheerily with a tint of nervousness. "Wanna walk home with me?"

I blushed and turned around. Thinking this through.

'If I can ask him the question, we can live happily.'

I turned around and linked my arm with his. "Sure!"

It was awkward after that. I had let his arm go and now kept my distance.

The distance between us was around a meter or so.

He was more calm then I was.

"So, Nakamura, how are you?" a breeze past by and his hair swayed.

"Oh, uh, I'm fine nowadays. You know, a joker as always. Haha..." I gulped. "How about you?"

He laughed. "A lot better then last year. And I'm sure you know why."

I tensed up.

"And, Nakamura, how's everyone else?"

"Oh, uh, you know Karma. He's a devil, still. Kayano, she's still her. And Okuda, she's a science geek... And also said that you might hate me. Haha, can you believe she thinks that?"

Nagisa didn't say anything. But stopped in front of a house. On the wall it had a plate that said 'Shiota'. As he opened the gate. But turned around and flashed a smile.

"Nakamura, she wasn't wrong. I do hate you."

Before he could close it, I grabbed his hand. Nagisa stopped and smiled again at me.

"Hm?"

"Nagisa," I paused, thinking. "Why did you ask me to walk with you then?"

"Because," he pulled away gently. "I was being polite."

I grabbed onto him again. But this time clung to his arm.

"Nagisa," I gulped. "Let's walk together tomorrow. I want you to see that I'm better than what I used to be. Please."

He looked at me. "Nakamura, let go. I have things to deal with."

I let go as Nagisa walked away from me. Walking away I tried to remember his address.

'Well, he didn't say no...' I thought.

A small smile came to my face.

'I'll make it up to you, Nagisa. I promise, I'll become your best friend.'

"Nagisa!" I waved as I entered the classroom.

He turned around. Nagisa mumbled with a smile. "Goddammit not this bit-Hi!"

I ignored the fact that he was about to call me a bitch. But it was to be expected. I guess I have to get used to it.

"So, Nagisa, did you hear? Mrs. Yukimura is letting us choose our own seats this semester. She was feeling happy ever since she went from Ms to Mrs." I said. I learned over his table. "Why don't we sit next each to each other?"

He sweatdropped. "I hate yo-Okay!" Nagisa grinned sweetly.

"Nagisa, don't you like us sitting together?" I smiled.

"Totally." he stared outside the window.

'What is he looking at?' I thought to myself.

I peeked over and saw that there was a gym class going on. The boys on one side, and the girls on an other.

But, Nagisa was staring at a specific girl.

I don't know why. But it sorta hurt me.

'Who is he staring at? He's completely ignoring me.' I bit my lip.

It took me a while, but I finally pin pointed at the girl he was looking at. Kayano Kaede. One of my best friends.

I can't let that get in the way of things. Maybe his distraction can give me some time to think of a plan. A plan to make him my friend.

Finally, the bell rang. It was our time for gym.

I grabbed his hand. "Nagisa, let's go, it's time for gym."

He ignored me, keeping his gaze on the greenette.

"Nagisa, we'll be late for class. Let's. Go."

Nagisa got up (finally) and stared at me.

"Let's go, Nakamura."

He led the way. "Right!"

"Dodgeball... Fudge." Nagisa looked down.

I patted his head. "Don't worry, dear, I'll protect you."

He frowned and rolled his eyes. "Not what I meant. I just don't like gym in general." A smile came across his face. "But Mr. K makes it better."

I nodded. This was going to be a great way to make his opinion change about me... Unless I fail. But I won't. Right?

 **I feel like making a yandere character...**


	3. Chapter Three: Kayano

**I'm trying to get used to writing on here... It's hard for me. I don't know how to do things and... Stuff. But I'm trying.** **Uh, enjoy...**

"Nagisa!" I shouted as Nagisa was gracefully dodging.

"What is it?" he got closer to me.

"Can you try not to us others as shields?"

"... I don't use them as shields. They're just simply in front of me when the ball comes towards me." he crossed his arms.

"They're not just there. You u-"

Whack! A ball hit me on the cheek. Knocking me to the ground. Nagisa crouched down to my level as I clenched my cheek in pain.

"Now that's just Karma." Nagisa turned to see who threw the ball.

I used the remaining strength to see who it was.

Karma was standing there with wide eyes, stifling a laugh.

I hated him.

"Jesus f-ing christ!" I held my bandaged cheek.

Nagisa gasped for drama. "Have some class, Nakamura." Nagisa laughed.

"Shut up." I poked at my lunch.

"Listen to the shorty, Nakamura. You're always so slick out the mouth." Karma teased me.

I glared at him. "Shut. Up. You're the one who threw the ball, asshole."

He gasped. "Asshole? Me?"

I rolled my eyes as the rest laughed it all up.

'I'd punch him but Nagisa's opinion of me might go from terrible to demon'

"Nakamura, brighten up. We're only kidding." Nagisa laughed harder then he was before.

It was on the walk home when it happened. When they upped the teasing. I was so close to hurting them.

"Calm down, Nakamura." Karma said.

"Yeah, listen to him." Kayano said.

We stayed in silence. Until the bluenette decided to give me a comment.

"I just realized that you must like having balls in your face." he said before exploding into laughter along with the rest.

I lost it. Right away I turned around and punched him in the nose. But unlike the last years, where he would fall to the ground after a punch like that, he stayed standing.

He had a dark expression on is face as he removed his hand from over a now bloody nose.

Right away, his eyes landed on me. Nagisa's aura, look, and glare felt he was about ready to kill me. Something I hadn't felt from him before. It was chilling.

But instead, he smiled at me and everything was replaced by laughter.

"Ow, Nakamura. That really hurt." he said sarcastically. "I'm not sure if you've gotten weaker this year or if I got tougher, but that was nothing compared to what I have to deal with!"

Nagisa's laughter kept going as the rest just stared. Not sure of what.

Because he was bleeding and laughing?

Because he said 'have to'?

Because he was laughing at me?

Because he was more different then we thought?

Because we were starting to question his sanity?

No.

It was all of the above.

After all that, Nagisa went alone to his house. Even then we were still dumbfounded by what had happened.

"Um, guys," Kayano smiled. "Do you think Nagisa's been going through something? He did say 'That was nothing compared to what I have to deal with'."

Karma nodded. "Have to... Meaning that there's someone still hurting him..." he thought for a Moment. "... Probably at home."

We stayed silent.

"Well then, if he could take a punch like that, and it's involved with home..." Okuda pushed up her Glasses. "Physical abuse. Probably from a parent."

We looked at her.

"Uh! Bu-but how would I know?!" she panicked.

I placed my hand on her head. "Calm down, Okuda... But maybe you are right on that..."

Karma sat on a bench. "I used to be friends with him. Back in elementary."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Nagisa told me that things were happening at home, and his parents were getting divorced and his mother was getting custody." he shrugged.

Kayano frowned. "Mothers." she sighed.


	4. I Hate You

**Sorry for the wait, I've just been dealing with school and wattpad so much that I kinda forgot all about this ... Yeah, so warning, this may seem rushed... Because it probably is.** **also im gonna use numbers as my dividers.**

1010101010101

"Karma, Nagisa's been oddly silently since yesterday." I said pointing at the bluenette

"I think you know why, Nakamura. Why dont you go apologize?"

"... Only cause its the right thing to do." I said firmly and walkes back to Nagisa.

I knocked on his desk, catching his attention from his book.

"Hi, Nagisa... I wanna tell you that I'm sorry for hitting you. I let myself go back to being a bully but I promise I won't ever gurt you again." I bowed my head.

Nagisa smiled and leaned in his face close to mine. "Ah, Nakamura~ I wonder why I don't believe you." he chuckled. "But whatever... I still hate you."

I quivered as he said that. "Ahahaha, I see you still do. Completely understandable."

We laughed but mine was more awkward.

 _'I wish you'd at least say you strongly disliked me.'_

010101010101

"Hey, Nagisa," I gulped as we exited the school grounds. "What would you do if I said I loved you?"

"That's a very random and stupid question, Nakamura, but I guess I'd immediately remind you and say I hated you."

"What if I asked yoy to go out with me?"

"Definite No."

"... Okay, what if I kissed you."

"... I don't know." he stopped walking.

"Wonderful." I said.

"Hm-" I interrupted him as I locked lips with him.

It lasted a few seconds, but they were nice. The aftermath was a Tomato of a bluenette.

"Cat got your tongue, Nagisa?" I smirked.

"...Shut up."

010101010101010101010

"So nice of a love story I can feel myself tingle with joy." Okuda giggled.

"It was not close to a love story, Okuda. And if you tell anyone this I'll tell The Devil what you think of him." I smirked.

Okuda blushed. "Oh well there goes my fun for the day."

"That's what I thought, Mrs. Akabane." I left her desk to go back to mine.

"Shut up."

I laughed and took my seat next to Nagisa, who immediately spoke to me.

"Don't talk to me, and meet me after school in the Chemistry lab." he said.

0101010101010

"Nakamura Rio, I hate you with a burning passion." he said as I sat on one of the tables. "Im sure you know the reason why. But in case you fucking forgot, it was due to our earlier years together."

I gulped and began to sweat. The memories hurt when I remembered them.

"I wanted nothing to do with you, you are a monster who I personally wish would drop dead."

I felt my heart beat begin to fasten as there were small tears forming in the corner of my eyes.

"But, some things changed." he paused and walked a little closer to me. "You kissed me, and that confused me, a lot. Some part of me is saying to forgive and forget, but that other is telling me to keep hating you."

He stepped closer to me until out lips met. My heart beat increased as i excepted the kiss, but almost immediately he broke us apart.

"I hate you, Rio." he said.

I laughed. "If you say so... One last thing, will you go out with me?"

"Definite no." he cracked a smile. "I'd prefer to be enemies with benefits."

"... Okay then. But, You have to call me Rio from now on. Got it?"

"Got it."


End file.
